


You and Your Bloody Hero Complex

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hero Complex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, St Mungo's Hospital, Stabbing, cursed knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Once again Harry has gone and got himself hurt during an auror mission, except this time Draco can't simply patch him up. Leaving them both scared, frustrated and desperate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	You and Your Bloody Hero Complex

Harry was a piece of work. Who had a serious issue with throwing himself into danger and disregarding any and all consequences. So when he wound up in St Mungos for the third time that month with a cursed knife lodged in his ribs, Draco was just as unsurprised as he was angry.

“Are you serious?” Draco asked, eyebrows raised, voice thick with frustration and arms folded perfectly over his crisp, white shirt.

“It’s fine,” Harry laughed - wincing when the knife poked something important internally - “They missed everything.”

Draco balled his fists, “They did not miss you!”

After a childhood of danger Harry played it off, “It only hurts a little.” He was lying far too relaxed on the hospital bed. Shirtless as they had had to cut off his undershirt due to the fact that at that very moment the knife couldn’t be removed. There were too many possibilities, it could explode into dozens of tiny shards once brought into the light or it could release a fast acting poison just before it was fully out. Or it could keep the wound from healing, leaving Harry to bleed out whilst Draco failed to put his healer training to good use.

They had gone over many things when he did his healing course but when they went over cursed objects the classroom was unbearably tense. It was one of the many obstacles that made wizarding medicine such a chaotic field. They held the highest death rate amongst wizards. It was difficult to figure out the specific curse on each object and it wasn’t uncommon for the healer on the case to get it wrong.

Leaving them with a dead body and a mountain of guilt.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath, “Do you grasp the severity of the situation, Harry, do you truly get that you could die due to my incompetence tied with your recklessness?”

Harry fiddled with his fingers. A nervous habit. He did understand. He just knew that freaking out would do nothing. Sitting with a smile made everyone else calmer, gave them hope. If he sat there sobbing, it would be like he had already admitted defeat. It didn’t matter that he’d cheated death twice, the third time was always the charm.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’ll try and be a little less upbeat. It’s just, ugh, I hate this. You look like you're ready to throttle me, Ron looked ready to vomit and Hermione took one look at me before she walked off,” he held his head in his hands, making sure he didn’t disrupt the knife, “I’m pretty sure she went to cry. Which means I’m really fucked this time, right?”

He looked up with the final word, eyes glassy, “I just didn’t want someone else to get hurt. You know?”

Draco moved in, pulling Harry against his chest in an awkward but comfortable angle. 

“You and your bloody hero complex,” he murmured, “It will be the death of me.”  
Draco wanted to stay there longer but the curse breakers were arriving and somehow he doubted he would look very professional. He wasn’t Harry’s boyfriend at that moment, he was his healer despite his protest to be seen as such. He couldn’t decide what was worse, watching another healer fumble and fail or doing it himself so he knew exactly what was happening. 

The curse breakers came in, all stoic and disheveled. Gringotts didn’t have a dress code for their employees. If they were good, they’re appearance didn’t matter. It made for a very interesting set of wizards.

Without introducing themselves the taller one began to go over what they were about to do, “We’re just going to examine it at first, then run as many tests as we can whilst it’s still in you and then, if it seems safe enough, we’ll have Dr Malfoy remove it and begin whatever is needed to keep you alive.”

Harry nodded and sat up. His face screwed up as he leaned back. The cursebreaker was gentle with his touch, carefully handling the handle of the knife, taking in the curves and runes that were carved into it. 

All Draco could think about was the curse breaker’s words, “safe enough”. Not “once it’s safe” or “when we know you’ll be fine”, just “safe enough”. Could they not do any better? Did gringotts not send their best? For all Harry had done for the world they worked in, did he not at least deserve someone who could do better than “safe enough.”?

It made Draco grow jumpy as the smaller cursebreaker shot spells at the handle. Some bounced off, others sunk in causing it to glow a rainbow of different colours. By the end of her performance Harry was in need of some of the colour himself, his face had gone a ghostly shade of grey. 

“You’ll need blood on hand,” the girl said, “And you won’t be able to use magic on the wound, the second you do it’ll grow bigger.”

“Can’t you break the curse?” Draco asked exasperated, “I mean that’s your fucking job description. A job I might as well add that you wouldn’t have without that man lying right there.”

The curse breakers didn’t seem bothered by his outburst. “If we do that we risk it exploding inside of him. Whoever cursed it placed a few back up measures. They wanted their victim dead,” the taller one's voice was far too still. It made Draco want to tear his throat out.

“Thank you,” Harry sighed, “It’s better than nothing.”

They gave a final nod before walking out. Their clunky belts clanking against their hips.

“They were useless,” Draco seethed. 

Harry reached for his hand, “They did what they could, not that it was much but at least we know more than we did before.”

“All we know, Harry, is that I’m going to have to resort to muggle measures in order to keep you breathing. Which is fucking difficult considering I’m a wizarding healer not a bloody muggle doctor.”

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand before walking out, to get a nurse to gather his team for the procedure. It was going to be a tedious surgery, though time wasn’t really the biggest issue. When he came back in, Harry was staring at the blank ceiling. Lost in his head. Draco watched him for a couple of minutes.

Harry wasn’t exactly peaceful but he was still. A change from his usual restless self. It gave Draco a slight bit of comfort knowing that even if Harry’s head was racing with countless possibilities he was at least safe for the time being. 

“We’re going to put you under so you don’t feel anything,” Draco told his boyfriend, breaking the silence that had blanketed the pristine room. 

“So it won’t hurt,” Harry said to no one in particular. He wouldn’t look at Draco in the fear he’d burst into tears.

Draco came and took Harry’s hand again. It was one of the only parts he knew wouldn’t affect the knife, “No, it won’t hurt.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand before he was wheeled down to an operating room and put to sleep.

-

The knife came out easy. It wasn’t caught on anything and nothing internally was damaged or perforated. By that point though, the knife wasn’t the problem.

Whether the curse breakers were right or not, Draco couldn’t use magic on the wound. The edges were charred as if they’d been set aflame and most healing spells would have relit the embers that remained due to the oxygen they’d draw from the atmosphere.

He did what he could with a steady hand. He ignored the blood. Ignored the nagging lies in the back of his mind that told him Harry was going to die. And once he was done he almost collapsed with relief.

Once Harry was wheeled back to his room. Safe and stitched together. Draco showered in one of the locker rooms. He scrubbed away the blood that never got past his gloves and cried so hard his throat hurt.

Harry was okay. Thank fuck Harry was okay.

-  
Harry woke up before the sun had risen. Moonlight creeped through the shitty hospital blinds and Draco sat beside his bed. Asleep. His blonde hair a mess against the wrinkled sheets.

He didn’t wake his boyfriend up. He didn’t have the heart after the stress he’d put him under. There was a specific brand of guilt that came with putting someone you love through hell. Even if it was unintentional. Harry did it on the daily. 

Instead he just breathed. And winced. And fought the urge to rip off the itchy bandages that were wrapped around his torso. And at some point he must have moved too much because Draco began to open his eyes. His gorgeous, silver eyes. 

“You're up,” Draco mumbled, his voice rough from tiredness.

Harry gave a weak smile, “So are you.”

“How come you almost died and you’re still a prick?” Draco groaned, pulling himself off of his knees and sliding in behind Harry, so that the auror was more or less on top of him. It was the best they were going to get in the tiny bed.

“Got to stay confident to keep cheating death,” Harry joked. When he laughed his entire face screwed up.

Draco frowned, “Careful, you’re just out of surgery and we can’t use any healing magic so it’s going to be uncomfortable for a while.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He’d gone eleven years with plain old muggle healing. Scraped knees and nicked fingers. He was going to be fine. Not that a stab wound was really comparable to a paper cut.

“I’m alive. We’re all good.”

Draco struggled not to scream about how being alive was the bare minimum. How Harry was a godforsaken idiot who needed to value his life even a smidgen more before the knife goes through his heart instead. However he held himself back. Partly due to the fact he was ready to pass out and partly due to the fact he was grateful that Harry was still laughing.

“I love you, you fucking twat.”

Harry leaned in inhaling the smell of Draco’s soap and sweat, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Lucy making up medical and magical jargon for 1500 words.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and would adore some feedback if you have the chance :)
> 
> This was requested by @/youngreckless on tumblr (I really hope this is okay!)


End file.
